Never Let you Fall
by Enelya Arcamenal
Summary: History is really hard to change right? I mean, sailing to a new land, meeting new people, trying to survive your periods with painkillers and chocolate isn't going to do anything right? It's not like they killed anyone, or saved someone's life. They didn't even mean to be there, and you can't change history by just being...there, right?
1. Chapter 1

"Sailing is a bad idea." Lily Kennedy moaned, touching the water with the tip of her shoe.

"For once in my life I agree with her." Becky nodded, "I can not get my hair salty."

"You and your hair Becky, what if we drown?" Lily took a few steps back from the water, she looked pleadingly at her other friends, "Come on guys, this is such a bad idea!" It wasn't a large group, six best friends on a one in a life time sailing trip. The best bit, it was right on the coast near their home. Most of them had been excited for it, however two of them weren't keen.

"We'll drown!"

"My hair!"

"Oh shut up you wusses!" A blonde jumped off the boat and onto the sand in front of Lily and Becky. She glared at them both, it had been her idea to go sailing and she had been pleased with the idea. She sighed, knowing her two friends wouldn't go without a little bribery.

"Look, I hate to do this Becks but," She looked down at the ground and twirled her golden hair around her finger, a perfect act of innocence, "I'm gonna have to call in that favour you owe me Becks." The brunette paled, her green eyes widening.

"Annabelle. You can't do that!" She protested.

"Nope, get in the boat Chubb's." Still grumbling Becky clambered up into the boat and seated herself next to Farren. Annabelle nodded and turned back to her last friend not in the boat, Lily was practically shaking.

"I don't want to drown Belle."

"Lily, you are not going to drown." Lily tugged on her t-shirt and shuffled her converse awkwardly. Awkward was the only way to describe her really. At five foot eleven she towered over everyone else and was always bumping her head on door frames. With long gangly limbs and slightly creepy manga-esque eyes, she wasn't always considered 'pretty'. Tall and socially inactive hit the spot, "Come one Lil. I'll buy you a doughnut." Annabelle however was the opposite. Small petite and cheer captain of L.A Tourney High School, she was the social butterfly. But she still had time for her friends and they in turn, admired her. Small and determined she was more or less the leader of the group, domineering, that was her mother called her.

"One doughnut?"

"Two, three? Ten?"

"Five and it's a deal."

"Right, now move your butt."

"Fine." Lily gave in under the irresistible wait of doughnuts and Annabelle dominance. Lily often liked to call her the 'Ultimate Mary – Sue' because she had no 'flaws.

_What do they know? _Annabelle often retorted in her head, unwilling to hurt Lily's feelings. Life jackets on and anchor thrown off they set off into the sea. Annabelle smiled to herself, what was the worst that could happen?

oOo

Every second a barrage of 'My hair!' and 'Oh God, is that a shark?' drummed against Farren's ears. As much as she loved them, Becky's vanity and Lily's endless stream of Phobias were starting to get on her nerves. Feeling like a bomb about to explode, she turned and peered up at Millie, who looked a bit green, and smiled weakly. As fun as sailing was, boats weren't really Farren's thing, she preferred being on the ground then in the sea. Eventually Lily shut up, vaulting off her seat and then promptly crashing to the floor again.

"Does any of you feel like something bad is going to happen?" She inquired from her position on the floor.

"Don't be silly Lily, it's fine." Was Annabelle's pissed off reply.

"I have to agree with Bellie on this one Lil's." Becky piped up.

"No, wait, Bells, Becky! Remember what that man at the boat place said? The one with that ridiculously long beard and funny hat?"

"Oh yeah! That's right Millie! He said, and I quote 'A storm is coming, the ring might be lost.', yeah, that sounds bad." Peyton looked pleased with her contribution.

"What was his name again?"

"Ghandaf or something."

"Stop with the doom and gloom guys. I can't see a storm on the horizon can you?" A chorus or 'No's was her reply, but there was one 'Uh', "No Lily, let's just sail. Kay?" Everyone nodded consent, so they sailed. To Farren though, it felt like years had passed, yet when she checked her watch only five minutes had gone by. A feeling of unease came over her, she was sure that more than five minutes had been. She checked the watch on Peyton's wrist, again, only five minutes. Already the land had been left behind, not even a shadow remained but on they sailed. Again, the same feeling settled on her skin. That they had been travelling for years, but surely they hadn't? She checked her watch for the last time and gasped in surprise. No time had passed. Had her watch stopped working, but no, it shouldn't have. A sudden large gust of wind blew her honey ringlets into the air.

"Uh, Annabelle. Which horizon were you looking at?" Lily was staring at the sky just ahead of them. Dark, steely clouds rolled over head, bigger waves rolled the boat. Farren whipped her head around the boat, did Annabelle look older? And...taller? Yeas, yes she did. And Becky too. More like women and less like their 18 year old selves. _Your delirious Far's. _She chided herself before gripping the edge of her seat tighter as winds began to buffet the boat.

"What's happening?"

"It must be a freak storm!" Lily cried. Leave it to her to be a know it all.

"It's out of control, the boat I mean!" Annabelle shrieked as she was hit in the face with the sail. Another wave hit the boat, soaking the floor and Farren's flip flops. Becky groaned as the water flew up into their faces and caught in her hair. Lily and Annabelle had their shoes clutched in their hands and waving them above their heads with their socks in the other hands.

"Land!" Someone yelled but Farren couldn't distinguish who it was but they were right. A small beach loomed far ahead, black in the distance. A trickle of relief ran through her, land. This must be California! They were home. Until, quite suddenly she was thrown forward into Becky as the boat tipped 180 degrees. The sea became rougher and the boat rocked more, someone yelled. Just as the boat was about to turn over onto them all, Lily was tossed into the sea.

OOo

She was going to drown, Lily was quite sure of that little detail. It got even worse when she was chucked into the sea. Much worse, every time she went under, her legs went into over drive kicked to get to the surface. She could see the boat, driving it's self towards the land. As Lily saw she turned herself towards the beach, even though she was being pulled back and forth she noticed she felt stronger. Older even. With a strangled cry she was dragged under again. It felt liked like her limbs were burning up not to mention her lungs. Help! Help me! She screamed in her head, unable to hold her breath any longer she opened her mouth. Salty water poured into mouth, it's disgusting taste making her splutter. Right into more water.

Just as she felt herself starting to black out she was slammed into a rock. The force rolled her upwards into the air, taking a gulp of the oxygen before she was shaken back down into the water. This time though, she was close to land. Really close to land.

"Ouch." She whimpered as another rock clawed into her skin. She felt her feet drag along some ground. Ground! She was safe. A sense of comfort skipped through her, it wasn't long before she was washed a shore, shivering, frightened and alone. The beach spun in dizzy circles around her, there was no sign of the boat or her friends. But she was alive, that was what mattered.

"Where am I?" She wondered aloud, trying to pin point her focus on the sand beneath her.

"Well that depends on your perspective."

"Huh?" The voice sounded wise, old and manly, "Dumbledore? Is that you?"

"No, now get up young lady, there is much work to be done." Finally Lily's eyes landed on an old man, dressed in crinkly grey robes with a wooden staff in his hands. Wrinkles lined his face and papery hair spilled from a very peculiar hat. He looked at her sternly, taking in her sodden clothes, "Do you post well, be rewarded, do it badly and suffer the consequences." A bright flash of white light lit up her world.

"What?" She half murmured before the world fell dark.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Hey! Second chapter is now up, obviously. Anyway, some thank you's are in order.

First, thank you to; DeLacus and Moored Mermaid for favouriting

Thank you to; DeLacus, nbowles and cameja333 for following

Also, next the reveiws -

DeLacus – Thank you! I changed it from my original to make it more realistic. I mean, nothing is going to be SUPER realistic, after all, M.E is fictional. But hopefully sailing into Middle Earth is better than dying and ending up there.

SO/Mary/Sue – Errr, well thanks for the review. None of the characters are actually based on ME. Lily is based off the wacky conversations that me and my friends have, like me and Licia's talk about the phobia of Ducks. It's a long story! Annabelle I made to be quite complex, she seems like a Mary Sue. Blonde, pretty and perfect. Or is she?

Farren I didn't base off anyone, she just came to me one day when I was listening to Ridin' Solo. A song by, Jason Derulo I think, but I'm proberbly wrong! Millie and Peyton are more or less made up as well, except they came from, very loosely, off Mel and Sue. Off Great British Bake off? I think their personalities are borderline the same. And then Becky, well. Becky is my other all bad ass motherly MOST HATED OC I have EVER created. She just grinds my gears for some reason, but I love writing as her. So I hope that answers your question and if anyone else wants to comment on these then please do!

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's

Chapter 2: I will not be moved

Lily woke up, she didn't open her eyes or anything though, but she _knew_ that she was awake. Like awake, awake not God am I dreaming awake but awake. If that makes sense. Lily could hear something. Like really hear something like it was just across the room. No, God dammit as if it was right next to her. Someone was next to her of course but this other noise wasn't, somehow she knew it wasn't. Footsteps grew louder then faded away. She could hear the quiet, steady but rhythmical breathing of the person beside her. Slowly she unclenched her fists feeling the velvety fabric under sensitive fingers. She tossed her head on a pillow, soft as feathers.

Lily opened one eye than another. Deliberately, cautiously bit by bit.

"Oh hello milady, I'm so glad your awake, we were beginning to think that well... that you'd never wake up." Lily jumped and scrambled up, pulling the covers close to her face, a spell of dizziness spun through her and she was left feeling rather nauseous.

"Please don't bring yourself any harm." Lily's eyes focused on a Lady, so breathtakingly beautiful. Her skin was like alabaster and her hair as glossy brown as the sheen on fresh conkers. Her eyes were like stars on a moonlit sky and her lips the colour of candy floss. But, beauty was not the problem here, what the hell was this woman doing in this room? And where the hell was she?

"Where...what? Who are you? Go away, where am I? Where are my friends? What have you done with them?!" The lady flinched as Lily's voice rose with every sentence.

"Please" the woman pleaded "Do not shout, you are safe here."

"But where is here? Who are you? Oh god, this can't be real."

"My name is Helin. We are in Loth Lorien and yes, this is very much real" Her head spinning, Lily leapt out of the bed but had not lean against the wall before her legs collapsed beneath her, "No please, lay down, you are sick."

"I'm fine, look I have to go. Tell me where the exit is and I'll be off."

"You can't leave. You are sick."

"Please, have you seen my friends?"

"Your friends? You didn't arrive with anyone else. Are they elves like you?" Lily laughed a hysterical laugh.

"Elves? What are you talking about you crazy woman? Elves don't exist. Now let me go." Helin stood up from her chair and walked over to Lily pushing her back onto the bed.

"Sit, please."

"No, I'm not crazy, you're crazy. I'm fine, just let me go!" She wriggled to get out of Helin's grip but the lady held her fast.

"Please, you aren't young, don't behave like you are."

"Not young? I'm sixteen you manic physco!"

"Sixteen? No, you must be at least 2000 years older than that." Lily froze and gaped up at Helin.

"2000? Wha-? Who? Just let me go, I don't want to die!"

"Please, let me get the Lady of Lorien. She'll explain everything."

"I need a phone; I should at least get a phone call!" Lily pleaded, fear almost overriding her. All she wanted was to go home!

"What is a phone?"

"You've never heard of a phone? Have you been living under a rock? What about a TV? Radio? Laptop? Internet, come on, you must have heard of the internet!"

"Is that some kind of foreign food?"

"No. You've never heard of the internet? Oh god." She started shaking, why was this happening to her of all people? Why her, what had Lily Kennedy done to piss off any being up there?

"Please young elleth! Lie-"

"Elleth? What? I'm not an elf you batty woman." All Helin did was smile gently and tuck Lily's hair behind her ear.

"Feel your ears, go on. Then you will see the truth." Reluctantly Lily moved her trembling hand up to her ear and felt the tips, "See young elleth?"

"Oh my god." Lily shoved Helin aside and rushed towards the mirror in the corner of the room. There she was, still in her shorts and converse. But it was her ears that worried her, her ears were _pointy_.

"Sweet mother of Jesus." She gasped before falling to the floor in a dead faint.

oOo

Becky lay unconscious in the forest just to the right of Minas Tirith. It was small but the Tirithians liked it that way. Just by chance Boromir, the stewards' son was walking in slow circles in the forest. It was his third lap around when he found her. Her arm was slashed with a deep cut. Boromir, although he felt sorry for her, rather fancied he was staring at her. It was strange though, she was wearing clothes he had never seen before. A short tunic it seemed and, was that really pants? On a woman? What kind of person was this, he wondered to himself. Was she of Rhun? The Haladrim? Boromir had never seen a lady so strange.

He walked swiftly forward and lifted her up, bridal style. He then marched back to the city. People crowded around him as he brought this unconscious, weirdly dressed, injured, girl into the main hall of Minas Tirith. Crowds pressed in around him to see what oddity he brought back with him. "Laiian, come help me." Boromir called to a young healer hovering nearby. The young human ran forward eager to help. Her face fell when she assessed Becky's cut.

"She needs medication tell the doctors we have work to do. That cut could be nasty" Boromir nodded and left the girl with Laiian, who was the best healer in Minas Tirith.

Laiian began with Becky's arm wound, a big gash several centimetres deep. She applied some herbal anaesthetics to the cut so she could stitch it up. It took a little while and Laiian was worried as the girl's breathing was laboured. Luckily it was a success and the cut started to heal quickly. The young healer scurried out to find the stewards son.

"My lord, the young Lady is well. However she may not wake up for a few days."

"Mmm I'd like to talk to her when she wakes up. There are some questions I want answering"

"Your wish will be heeded." Laiian backed out of the room and hurried to catch up with the soldiers. For a long time she sat beside Becky, not doing anything but listening. Day's passed and Laiian was anxious, if this lady died the Stewards son would blame and was it really her fault. Eventually, on the fourth day, Becky woke up.

"Morning Hilda. I'll have a double espresso no sugar please. Make it snappy, I have to see my friends today." Becky yawned without even opening her eyes.

"Ummm, My Lady? I am not Hilda." Becky's eye's snapped open and she stared suspiciously at Laiian.

"Who are you? You're not Hilda; mother never said she was going to change the cook."

"I'm Laiian your maid here, Boromir would like to speak to you. There are dresses in the wardrobe take your pick."

"Ummm, how about no. After all, I have no clue who this 'Boromir' is. Some kind of toast perhaps? Also, where the hell is 'here'?"

"Oh, you must have heard of Boromir, The Stewards son?"

"Nope, nope, nope. Don't have a clue Laiian. So I'll just be on my way then, can you point me in the direction of California?" The pretty healer looked confused.

"What is this California you speak of? And, the 'here' I speak of, well, we are in Minas Tirith. The mighty city in Gondor!"

"Gon-dor? Never heard of it but then again, you never have seemed too heard of California. Have you been living under a rock?"

"No, I told you. I live in Minas Tirith. The mighty cit-"

"City in Gondor. Yeah, yeah, I get it. Look, I'm eighteen, just give me a map and a car then I'll be gone."

"Car? What is that?"

"A car? You haven't even heard of- no? Okay then Laiian, what do I do next? I mean, here I am, and stuck with a someone who has never heard of cars." The healer took on a distracted expression; obviously she thought Becky was the nut case in the room. _You'd be wrong there._ Becky thought wryly, trying to pull up a decent theory on why she was here.

"I must be dead! That's it, dead, I'm dead." She informed Laiian triumphantly.

"No, I assure you, you are very much alive.

"Ahhhh, but you would think that, wouldn't you? Because if this is heaven then you are dead too." It suddenly dawned on her that is she was dead, what about her friends? "Oh my god. What about Lily, Annabelle and Farren? Millie and Peyton? We don't deserve to die! Oh god, what can we do, where are my friends?"

"Please, Lady. You are alive; just listen to your heart beat. Please calm down; I'm sure your friends are fine. If you come talk with the steward's son he may be able to find them."

"Fine! But don't expect me to say too much, for all I know this could be some elaborate plan by the government to try and trick me or something." Becky said in a rather know it all way as she clambered out of the bed out the door.

"Government?" Laiian called after her.

"Never mind! Now which way is it?" Laiian smiled and rushed after the woman, leading her to a place where the steward's son was.

"Excuse me I believe you wanted to speak with me." Becky announced, hands on hips, "Now let's get this over with, I have some friends to find."

"Do you know who you are talking to my lady?"

"Beerymir or something."

"What!" The man boomed. His gingerish shoulder length hair swung back and forth brushing on his stubble.

"Wait, not Beerymir, Bobbomir? From the look on your face I take that as a no?"

"No. It's Boromir you halfwit, I mean, my Lady."

"Hey, calm it Mr Arrogant. Jeez."

"You will be polite My Lady. But I have some questions that need answering. First, what is your name?"

"Becky."

"I've never heard of that name is it elvish?"

"No it erm its well Warriorish" Becky blurted "Because I like to go on adventures."

"Warriorish? Nonsense, here is no such thing." _Okay, not as stupid as he looks. _Becky mentally told herself.

"Fine, it's English, short for Rebecca."

"English?"

"The language we are speaking now."

"Sorry, we are speaking Westron. The common speech?"

"Uh? No, it's English. I'm pretty sure I know language we're speaking." Unfortunately, this whole Westron thing was starting to put a seed of doubt in her mind. Was she really speaking English? There was something wrong with the way she was speaking, as if there was some inflection on all the wrong words.

"No, Please, Miss Becky." Laiian scurried forward, "You are speaking Westron, please, don't argue with Lord Boromir." _So why does it sound like English?_

"Thank you Laiian. Now, will you tell me how you got into our forest?"

"I don't know. There was the storm, then the beach then a flash, and then I was here!"

"I think you may be confused, Laiian take the Lady back to her rooms." He turned his back on them and started to stride out of the hall.

"Wait no! Boromir, no. Wait." Becky ran forward a few steps, "Laiian said you might know where my friends are." Boromir turned and looked at her.

"Friends?"

"Yes, five of them, five girls. One is real tall, brunette? Three blondes? One with a plait?"

"I haven't heard or seen anything. Nor has anyone informed me of anyone entering or exiting the city recently. Maybe the elves would know something?"

"The elves? Ha, you crack pot."

"Elves really exist, I have seen them before. In fact, I am going there soon. If you wish to come you may. It will be dangerous mind; you will need to know how to protect yourself."

"Um well sure, it's just I don't know how to protect myself with any weapons."

"That is fine, I will teach you myself. Now, go. You must rest." With that, Becky let Laiian take her back to the rooms. The sight of hope that she might just see her friends again beating happily in her chest.

oOo

Annabelle stumbled up to the gates of the town. Bree was what the sign said, Bree. It sounded like a good town, one that she could find help in. Luckily she wasn't injured badly, just a few scratches and a splitting headache that's all. She wearily knocked on the big wooden doors that lead into the town. "Who is it, what cha want eh? An old man opened a slot in the gate door. His face was cracked and several teeth were missing, it scared Annabelle. She wished with all her heart she had her friends with her, they had been her best friends for like forever. When one was scared the other would be there. But after that giant storm, after they got washed ashore and Lily lost at sea? Well she wasn't even sure they were all alive. Annabelle gulped and began to speak "I wish to find an inn here maybe somewhere to stay."

"Indeed well you better come in then." The man opened the gate with a groan. Annabelle walked through, looking all around her, darkness shrouded her, mist whirled around the streets. Eventually she reached the battered sign of the Prancing Pony. Shakily she opened the door. The place fell silent as they took in the battered worn girl standing at the there.

One step at a time Annabelle she told herself. Only to the bar. But she didn't get that far. Barely one step into the inn when she was violently sick, the world spinning and whirling before her. Everyone gasped and most took a few steps back, wrinkling their noses in disgust.

"'Ad too much to drink somewhere else that one!" A man chortled as they laughed at her. Tears pricked at Annabelle's eyes, she wanted to go home.

"Had a man too by the looks of it Bullner!" Another man called back. The whispering was so vile it made her want to puke again. The acid-y after taste lingered in her throat, burning through her tongue. She search wildly for someone to help her, her gaze rested on a man covered in a black cloak. He was watching in silence, alone. _Help me, please. Help me._ She pleaded him trying to convey what she meant using her eyes. He caught the message and stood up. Strider strode through the crush of people surrounding the girl. "Move people, I will look after her she's obviously hurt and I have some experience in medical fields." He carefully hauled her up and she wavered on her feet. Unsteadily he helped her to his table.

"Just wants to get some."

"Ha, unlikely with her in that state."

"Pssshhaww. Medical experience my drunken ass. Probably a prier. You know the type."

Strider sighed and plunked her down on a seat at his table. Sitting in his chair he closed his eyes waiting for her to recover her senses.

"Oi, you there, where am I." Annabelle almost whispered hoarsely. This woke Strider up.

"You are in Bree milady, at the Prancing Pony; you were sick all over the floor." Annabelle nodded abashed.

"And you are?"

"Me? I'm Strider milady." She nodded again as if trying to convince herself she wasn't dreaming.

"My name is Annabelle and please no formalities its Annabelle to one and all."

"Are you okay Annabelle, you seem quite unwell?"

"I just want to find my friends and get my butt back to California."

"California? Where is that, I have been many places but have never heard of a California? But it matters not. How did you come to find Bree?"

"I ….. Don't actually know. All I remember is a boat, a storm, sand and white. Lots and lots of white. Ghandaf was mentioned too" Annabelle frowned usually she was good at remembering things." The man paled considerably

"Do you perhaps mean, Gandalf?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so. It could have been a Gandalf. Why?"

"Never mind milady. Just curiosity. Now, I am waiting for some...people I am to meet here. Then we travel to Rivendell. Are you staying here?"

"No, I need to get home, I just, and can I borrow a car or something? A bus, a train?"

"I'm afraid I do not know what those are. A type of horse?"

"No. They're a mode of Transport. But if you don't have these, where am I?"

"Bree."

"No, I know that. I meant what country am I in?"

"Eriador, Middle Earth. Now, I will ask again. Are you to accompany me to Rivendell when we meet with these people?" Putting a lot of thought into her answer, Annabelle nodded.

"Yes, yes I think I will."

A/N

Did you like it? It's a long chapter but still. The next chapter should be up soon enough.

Please review and thank you for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi readers. ;) So this chapter I didn't change too much. Just a little bit. Umm, yeah. It's in Hobbiton, whatever. Also, just to let you know, Millie isn't in this bit. I added her somewhere else. She won't come in until later. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's **

Chapter 3: Through the fire and flames

Farren awoke with an almighty headache. She lay on an unfamiliar cobbled path. All around her green, green and more green. Hills of lush green grass. Hills with doors in them. Hills with ….. Wait hills with doors in them? Farren blinked. Hills shouldn't have doors in them. Right? And no she thought it can't be little people. Like full grown adults that are 3'6" or something. Sure there are some adults like that but a whole village of them. No way.

Farren looked away she was going crazy. Must be the headache. Little people. God what was she thinking. That's the problem Farren you're not thinking or if you are its imaginary thinking. She looked around her. Beside the path there was a smallish blue lake that sparkled like dozens of tiny sapphires in the sunshine. Suddenly she remembered the car crash, her friends and death. "Lily! Annabelle! Becky!" no answer. She gazed over the lake and saw something. There on the other side of the lake was a small sandy beach. On that beach lay a familiar figure. Her best friend Peyton.

Farren scrambled towards the beach, she went around the lake instead of going through it. Odd she thought usually she would have dived in and swam across but she felt some sort of weird distaste two swimming today. Oh well she pushed that to the back of her mind. There were more important things to think about namely her two best friends. "Peyton!" no one answered. Shit. Were they ok? Just then Peyton groaned and sat slowly up. "Farren is that you." She asked.

"Yeah." Farren assured her rushing to her side. "What's up?

"What's up what's up? Hmmm let me think about that. Nothing other than I feel like Humpty Dumpty – cracked in half." Farren smiled. "But hey I'll stop cracking you up, hey get it crack you up and I feel cracked, no god get a sense of humour Farren. "Anyway yeah I'll stop if you tell me where the hells are we?"

"Good question Pey, but one I want to know myself."

"What?"

"We, my good friend, are in a land where hills have doors and little people live in these hills."

"Oh right, speaking of little people you, my friend, seem to have shrunk."

"Peyton, you're not interested in the fact that hills have doors and little people living in them but in the fact that I have shrunk."

"Yes."

"Wait a sec, back along a bit I've shrunk?"

"Yes you have shrunk a considerable amount too." Peyton replied "Infact you are smaller than me." She said it some what proudly.

"What, never. I'm not smaller than you. FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS HOLY! I'm shorter than you. But I've always been taller than you. Like since forever how can this be?" Farren shrieked. Peyton laughed.

"Calm it! God it only height it's like age, it's only a number."

"Huh? Oh yeah right, still it's uncomfortable for me being short." Peyton laughed again

"Hello, is someone out there?" Somebody called. The girls looked at each other. They had to get away from here! "Come on Farren, think of a plan!"

" I think I'm out of ideas." Farren stated the obvious.

"Ah, shit." Peyton whispered looking to the sky. Meanwhile the voice got louder. "Hello, hello is anyone out there?" Almost sagging in defeat, the two girls climbed up the bank right in front of four youngish hobbits. Not that the girls knew that they were hobbits, but still.

"Hello?" one of them said he was ginger and truth to be told, fat.

"Someone's been at the pies." Peyton muttered. The comment made Farren crack a smile anyway. Two of the hobbits were on the ground doubled up in laughter. At that the fat hobbit scowled.

"My name is Sam." The chubby one announced "That is Frodo and those to fools are Meriadoc and Peregrine." The words were spat with distain.

"My name is not Meriadoc, its Merry." Merry corrected Sam.

"Yes and my name is Pippin, not peregrine." Pippin added. The girls rolled their eyes.

"What are your names my good hobbits?" Sam asked.

"Al righty mate lets get a few things clear, we are not yours secondly we are not hobbits, whatever they are, and thirdly, thirdly well umm, why are my bloody feet so big?" Peyton explained with bucket loads of attitude. Farren giggled. That Sam was crazy, hobbitettes what the hell were they? "Also, I'm not finished yet. Are you crazy mate? We aint no hobbitettes so g'day to you. Ye must be joking." The hobbits faces blanked. God, Farren thought, little people with no sense of humour.

"PeyPey they aren't joking, look at their faces. Can't you see that?" Farren pointed out. Frodo shot her a thankful glance.

"Now we are straight with that, there's my uncles party up on the hills. It's half over but you're welcome to come." Frodo informed the girls. They looked at each over, a party, might be interesting. It also might give them a chance to talk to some, hopefully not crazy people about going back home.

"Sure we'll come." Peyton stated, talking for Farren to. The guys grinned. Party time. "I'm Farren" Farren explained "This is Peyton. We don't know how we got here or where we are."

"You're in Middle Earth, and right now you're in The Shire. Where all the hobbits live." Sam replied.

"Middle Earth? Never heard of it. There's earth, just earth nothing else. Clear?" Farren chipped in. "The Shire? What kind of name is that?" The hobbit's didn't offer an answer and instead just turned and walked up the hill. The girls shot each other a look before following them.

Farren could hear the music now; it was folksy, with a fast beat. Farrens favourite type of music. Soon she was lost in the music, nodding her head to the beat. Peyton however, had focused on the food.

"Reni? Look at this stuff? No party rings here, or midget gems either." After a quick inspection around, Farren could see she was right. There was no modern party food. No dainty little sandwiches or big birthday cake. Instead, big heart pies and tankards of ale filled the places of what had once been Farren's favourite type of food. It wasn't long before they noticed other stuff. Like how they were the only girls wearing trousers, and that all the rest were wearing dresses. With no shoes on, everyone was bare footed. They both popped a glance at their own feet, yes; they had no shoes on either. Feeling confused and a tiny bit awkward they sat down. Marvelling at the small 'hobbits' around them.

"Fireworks!" someone yelled. Farren looked up and there in the sky fireworks like shed never seen them before. Cannons of colour, flashes light. The oohed and ahhed with excitement.

Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw Pippin, Merry and Peyton creeping towards Gandalf's cart of fireworks. Whipping her head round just to check, because Peyton had been sitting next to her a second ago. But no, there she was, creeping with Pippin and Merry. Oh god she thought and followed them.

"Quick." Merry hissed to Pippin as he scrambled on to the cart. Pippin lifted up a firework.

"No, the big one!"

"Come on Pippin." Pippin grabbed the largest firework in the cart.

"Whoa come on." Peyton grinned; this was going to be fun. The hobbits casually walked away. They all hurried into a tent and stuck the firework into the ground. Pippin lot the fuse.

"Done." He said proudly.

"You're supposed to stick it in the ground." Merry pointed out.

"It is in the ground." Pippin told him.

"Outside." Peyton face palmed, even she would have stuck it in the ground outside..

"Oh God Me-." She began but was cut off by Pippin.

"It was your idea." He argued. Unfortunately he didn't get very far as the firework set off. The three hobbits were thrown to the ground covered in black soot. The firework changed in to a large fiery dragon, it raced up in the sky. Then it turned course and plummeted to the ground. Sending the hobbits scattering to the ground before it burst into dozens of bright colourful illuminations.

"That was good." Merry stated.

"Let's get another." Pippin chirped. Suddenly a large shadow loomed over the hobbits.

"Peregrine Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck I should have known." The voice was deep and manly. "Peyton Edwards as well. What should we do with you?" Gandalf mused. Farren grinned and crept away. Just like her best friend. Farren searched the crowd to find Frodo and his uncle Bilbo.

Hobbits were yelling "Speech, Bilbo! Speech!" She could see Frodo pushing Bilbo towards a stage. She hurried towards them. "My dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks, Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles and Proudfoots." Bilbo began. People cheered. Farren laughed. "Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday!"

"Happy Birthday!" Hobbits yelled, Farren joined in.

"Alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits. I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve." Bilbo carried on. Farren frowned, how insulting.

"I, uh, I h-have things to do. I've put this off for far too long. I regret to announce this is The End. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell." Frodo's eyes widened. Farren shot him a concerned look, he obviously didn't know of Bilbo's departure. Farren looked back towards the stage just in time to see Bilbo disappear into thin air.

"Frodo he's gone!" Peyton, Merry and Pippin run towards them.

"Did you see that hes gone!" they grinned and laughed before dancing back towards a tent where they were cleaning plates and bowls. "We should go back to my uncle's house." Frodo whispered "He might be back there."

"Sure, let's go, lead the way." Farren cried.

They walked for a while till they reached a hill with a door. It was a nice door. Freshly painted and everything. Though pea green wasn't the best choice of colour.

"Bilbo!" Frodo yelled. "Bilbo!" Frodo opened the door to reveal…

"Gandalf?" Frodo exclaimed. Farren saw a gold ring lying on the table.

"Frodo look." She pointed to the ring. He picked it up.

"Hmm?" Gandalf noticed the ring in Frodo's hand. "Bilbo's ring. He's gone to stay with the Elves. He's left you Bag End…" Gandalf picked up an envelope and holds it out to Frodo who slipped the ring into it.

"Keep it secret, keep it safe.

_A week later in the green dragon_

"Hey ho, to the bottle I go!  
To heal my heart and drown my woe.  
Rain may fall and wind may blow.  
But there still be -  
many miles to go!

Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain,  
and the stream that falls from hill to plain.  
Better than rain or rippling brook  
is a mug of beer inside this Took!"

Pippin and Merry were standing on the tables sing at the top of there lungs. Farren was sitting with a bunch of old hobbits and Frodo has gone to get some drinks. When Frodo returned he smiled at Farren and pushed a mug of ale towards her. She lifted it to her lips and drank. After a while the bunch of young hobbits left the pub. Farren and Frodo set off to Bag End. The silence was comfortable; Farren decided that if she had to stay here it wouldn't be so bad. Calmness, serenity and jollity, even though she did really miss her home. And the tele, internet, phones, fridges, tampons, painkillers. That sort of thing. Frodo opened the door and Farren stepped in. The lights were off but someone was in there.

"Farren." She jumped and twisted towards the voice. It was Gandalf. Frodo rushed in.

"Is it secret?! Is it safe?!" Gandalf almost shouted at them. Frodo opened a chest in the hallway and rummaged through it, tossing out scrolls and other items in the process. He grabbed an old worn envelope.

"Ah!" he sighed and handed Gandalf the envelope. Gandalf snatched it of Frodo and threw it on the fire. "What are you doing?!" Farren and Frodo asked. The envelope was rapidly consumed by the flames, revealing the Ring inside. Gandalf grabs the pair of tongs near the fire and picks up the Ring

"Hold out your hand Frodo, it's quite cool." Gandalf urges. He dropped the Ring on Frodo's hand. Gandalf stood up and turned away from the fire. Farren frowned

"What can you see? Can you see anything?"

"Nothing. There's nothing…" Frodo replied

Gandalf sighed in relief, Farren relaxed, and then her eyes narrowed as Frodo corrected himself.

"Wait. There are markings." He told Gandalf, Frodo spoke again "It's some form of Elvish. I can't read it."

"There are few who can. The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here."

"Mordor?" Farren and Frodo asked together.

"In the common tongue it says, 'One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.'" Gandalf told them. "You must destroy it Frodo destroy it." Frodo nods to Gandalf's instructions. "Get it out of The Shire get it to Bree."

"Bree. What about you? "

"I'll meet you at the Inn of the Prancing Pony now go." Gandalf instructs. Suddenly all three of them hear a rustling in the leaves. "Wait." Gandalf went outside and with a surprised "Oomph." He had the offender lying at Frodo and Farrens feet.

"Confound it all Samwise Gamgee! Have you been eavesdropping?!" Gandalf thundered. There on the floor lay the shivering fattish form of Sam

"I haven't dropped no eaves sir, honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me." Sam pleaded

"A little late for trimming the verge, don't you think?"

"I heard raised voices."

"What did you hear? Speak!"

"N-n-n-nothing important. That is I heard a good deal about a Ring and a Dark Lord and something about the end of the world but… Please, Mister Gandalf sir, don't hurt me. Don't turn me into anythin' — unnatural."

"Perhaps not. I have thought of a better use for you…" Gandalf smiled.

Through the meadows and fields the trio walked.

"I can't _believe_ I got roped into this." Farren complained. "_I_ didn't eavesdrop." Sam shot her a dirty look. Through the wilderness and forests they walked on till they got to a large field. They passed through the crops. To the hobbits it was like a maze. Finally they got to the other side.

"God I am tired. Cant we stop and rest." Farren and Sam complained to Frodo. He nodded; the three of them slumped down next to a large, dark forest. Knowing that on the otherside lay dangers they couldn't even imagine.

**A/N**

**OMG- I am exhausted. I'm sorry that's such a loooooooong chapter but if it is going to make more sense then you need the full story. That's for those who haven't watched or read the series.**

**Next chapter is going to be up soon. As soon as this is added to the story I'll be typing it up. REVIEW PLEASE****and thank you for reading ;) **


End file.
